Abnormal Love
by Lust0510
Summary: Lo que no vimos en el anime o el manga... Cómo se desarrollan las relaciones entre los personajes... Principalmente Levihan - Levi A. X Hanji Z - ... Con LEMON ...
1. 0- Prologo

_**Aún no sé por qué tardé tanto en escribir un fanfic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas del anime: Levi y Hanji… (En realidadd no son pareja**_ __ _ **)**_

 _ **Aclaro que aunque mis favoritos son ellos no quiere decir que no haga referencia a otras parejas, así que espero que lo disfruten… Próximamente tendrá LEMON así que a leer se ha dicho.**_

…

 _Los personajes que utilizaré no son de mi propiedad …_

 **Abnormal love**

… **Prólogo…**

Levi y sus amigos habían sido capturados por Erwin Smith el comandante de las Survey Corps, como parte de un plan mayor, diseñado por un desconocido para asegurar la libertad para Levi y sus compañeros fuera de la ciudad subterránea a cambio de recuperar un documento especial y asesinar a Erwin.

Mientras eran transportados hacia el lugar que sería su hogar "de ahora en adelante" junto a los demás miembros de la Survey Corps, Levi se preguntaba sí habían tomado la mejor decisión, porque aunque desearan con todo su ser, salir de aquella prisión oscura, todos sabían que era arriesgado, además no conocían a ninguno de los dos sujetos, ni al que les aseguraba su libertad ni a su objetivo, normalmente el joven Ackerman es muy suspicaz, pero esta vez dejó que sus deseos de libertad lo guiaran.

Su mente dio un vuelco cuando les mostraron su habitación y descubrió que las literas estaban cubiertas de polvo "…Manténganlo aseado" escuchó al sujeto decir - ¿Aseado? Este lugar es como un establo – pensó con ira - ¿Cómo van a obligarlo a dormir igual que a un caballo o peor aún como un cerdo – Farlan tuvo que intervenir para que Levi no asesinara al pobre sujeto.

Ya era de noche y Farlan descansaba en su cama mientras Levi estaba frente a la ventana – Oye Levi ¿Es que no piensas dormir? - - No estoy loco… podría enfermar con tan solo tocar esa cama sucia – dijo y Farlan comenzó a reír en silencio, cuando escucharon un alboroto afuera de su habitación, una persona, una mujer reía de forma estruendosa - ¿Qué diablos…? – Farlan miraba hacia la puerta con cara de terror, Levi se mantenía frío como de costumbre, pero había desviado su atención de la ventana hacia la puerta – Oye… Levi… - la voz de Farlan sonaba temerosa – C-Crees que sea un… un fantasma – su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para atacar si era necesario – Tsk fantasmas… - Levi se limitó a contestar, ambos son un par de expertos delincuentes, pero cuando se trata de temores ambos tienen una debilidad, la de Levi es la mugre y la de Farlan son los fantasmas.

Ambos aguardaron en silencio, los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría, la risa se había apagado y la noche había vuelto a ser la misma, apacible y callada - ¿Crees que alguien…? – Farlan comenzó a hablar, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe - ¡Hola chicos! – Isabel dijo mientras Farlan caía al suelo por el terror - ¡Isabel! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – el más alto se levantó del piso avergonzado – Oigan a que no se imaginan lo que acabo de… - Isabel dijo con el rostro lleno de felicidad por la idea de traer noticias interesantes (al menos para ella lo eran) para sus compañeros – Tonta cierra esa puerta o alguien podría escucharte – Levi la reprendió y volvió a la ventana, la niña obedeció rápidamente y regresó a su actitud inicial – Acaba de ocurrir algo muuuuy extraño – dijo mientras se recostaba junto a su compañero de cabello claro – Me encontré con una chica muy loca en el pasillo mientras venía hacia aquí, al principio creí que era solo una novata confundida, pero luego supe que no lo era… En fin dijo que estaba perdida y que no podía ver sin sus gafas – Isabel reía mientras narraba la historia - …Y las traía sobre su cabeza, pero esas no son las noticias… Saben, yo creo que ese tipo enorme, Erwin, se está tirando a una de sus soldados, porque la chica se dirigía a su habitación a esta hora de la noche y sola - dijo en tono aún más bajo como si las paredes pudiesen escucharla – Tsk… ¿Esas estupideces son las noticias? No me interesa – dijo Levi con su característico mal humor – pero… pero ella dijo que quiere estudiar a los tita… - - Isabel esos son chismes de corredor, no creo que sea relevante para la misión – Farlan interrumpió nuevamente, pero Isabel intentaba a toda costa defender la información que había conseguido – La chica está loca, pero tal vez sea la novia de Erwin, dijo que su nombre es Hanj… - - Basta Isabel, nos apegaremos al plan… - Levi no la dejó finalizar, la pelirroja se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, indignada – Imaginé que tal vez si esta relacionada con nuestro objetivo podría sacar algún tipo de información de ella… - dijo a sus compañeros y se retiró – ¿Tu que dices? – el más alto interrogó a su líder – Es demasiado arriesgado… no haremos contacto con nadie – el chico de cabello negro respondió de forma autoritaria y su receptor entendió y no trajo el tema a conversación de nuevo.

….

(Unas horas antes…)

Hanji esta obsesionada con saber todo lo que pueda sobre el mundo, pero hay una cosa que la atrajo desde que era una niña "Los Titanes" ella deseaba ser quien descifrara todos sus secretos, no por la fama que esto le traería sino porque su mente y su alma le exigían saber más sobre todo lo que le rodea, una vez que aprendió a leer (a muy temprana edad) se dedicó a devorar todos los libros que pudo encontrar dentro de las murallas, pero la información que estos le proveían sobre el exterior y aún más sobre los titanes era escasa y no llenaba su sed de conocimiento, así que una vez que tuvo la edad suficiente para que las correas del uniforme militar le encajaran bien, se unió a la milicia y no a cualquiera, se unió a las Survey Corps, porque es ahí donde tuvo la oportunidad de ver, al fin, el mundo exterior y por supuesto a los temidos titanes.

Esa tarde Hanji se quedó en el exterior, estudiando unas plantas extrañas que jamás había visto, se quedó hasta que no hubo más luz para poder seguir haciendo pruebas en ellas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, se resbaló y provocando que su rostro chocara con una de las plantas que recién había estado estudiando, la planta despidió esporas que Zoe absorbió provocando en ella una reacción instantánea y alucinógena… y de pronto una idea vino a su mente – Le propondré ahora mismo mi idea para cazar titanes a Erwin – se levanto y se marchó sin perder más tiempo.

Hanji no sabía porqué se sentía aun más feliz, todo parecía maravilloso, su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, casi podía volar por los pasillos del cuartel – Oye Zoe ¿Dónde estabas? – escuchó a un hombre llamarla - ¡Mike! – ella se giró y se encontró con el sujeto excepcionalmente alto – Hueles raro… ¿Dónde estabas? Moblit estaba preocupado… - dijo mientras la seguía hacia el comedor común - ¿Hanji estás escuchando? – Mike la seguía pero Zoe parecía estar aun más distraída que de costumbre - ¡Nanaba! – gritó la científica al encontrar a su amiga en el comedor – Hola Hanji… Hola Mike – respondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el estado de Hanji - ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Nanaba? – Zoe no esperó su respuesta y tomó a la rubia del brazo y la obligó a levantarse de su asiento – Lo siento Mike, cosas de chicas… - la chica castaña nunca había pronunciado esas palabras antes, pues pensaba que no existían las "cosas de chicas" pero ahora estaba fuera de si misma.

Se alejaron del hombre que las observaba fijamente - Linda estás bien… - Nanaba la miraba con preocupación – Si, estoy de maravilla… Escucha debo preguntarte algo "ultra secreto" – Hanji se acercó al rostro de su amiga – Sabes dónde está Erwin… Necesito verlo ahora – susurró – ¿Erwin? No lo sé, en su oficina… creo, pero Zoe ¿Qué ocurre? - - Nada, nada, es solo que hay algo que he querido proponerle desde hace mucho y creo que esta es la noche indicada – las mejillas de Nanaba se tornaron de color rojo ante el comentario de la castaña – Oh por Dios, Hanji… Yo no quería saber eso… - - Oh descuida con el escándalo que hará todo el cuartel se dará cuenta – dijo Hanji alejándose de la rubia, que se había quedado sin palabras.

La chica castaña continúo su camino por la base, con la visión totalmente nublada porque en un momento de la noche se había quitado las gafas y no recordaba dónde las dejó, aparentemente había vagado por el cuartel durante horas sin encontrar la oficina del comandante (Aunque hubiese pasado frente a ella varias veces) de pronto se encontró en un pasillo demasiado oscuro – Dios ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – dijo y justo cuando cruzó por el pasillo chocó contra una chica bajita y pelirroja – Ouch! – se quejo la pequeña al caer al suelo – Oh Dios, lo lamento – Zoe le ayudó a levantarse – Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y soy de la división de investigación – Zoe habló como si tuviese al mismísimo Pixis frente a ella, incluyendo el tradicional saludo con el puño en el corazón - ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta loca? – pensó Isabel – Si bueno… debo irme – intentó liberarse de la castaña, pero ella la siguió – Sabes estamos a punto de dar un gran paso, al fin podremos estudiar a los titanes, esta vez Erwin no me archivará como siempre…- la chica más alta se estaba pasando de palabras y ya estaban frente a la habitación de los amigos de la pelirroja, ella estaba a punto de dejarla hablando con la puerta cuando Hanji dijo - …Sabes en su oficina tiene un mueble repleto de los documentos "importantes" - - ¿Qué? - - Si él me ha tenido ahí muchas veces – dijo Zoe refiriéndose a las peticiones que le había presentado antes, Isabel se sorprendió de que una mujer le hablara a una desconocida tan abiertamente de su sexualidad (Aunque Hanji no hablaba de eso) – Sabes estoy buscando la oficina de Erwin, no la puedo encontrar al igual que no puedo encontrar mis gafas – Las tienes justo ahí – Isabel señaló la frente de Hanji y esta al darse cuenta de lo tonta que parecía se hecho a reír tan fuerte como pudo.

Cuando por fin terminó se despidió y agradeció la ayuda de la pelirroja y se retiró, con las gafas puestas, podía ver mucho mejor y encontró el camino de regreso a la oficina-habitación de Erwin Smith. Erwin estaba sentado en su silla pensando en que tan buena idea era tener a esos tres rufianes bajo su techo, sabiendo que estaban tras él, estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, él se sorprendió porque nadie se atrevería a hacer tal cosa y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a una mujer frente a él – Erwin Smith, esta noche te vas a arrepentir de ignorarme… - la chica comenzó a decir, evidentemente estaba en la etapa final de lo que aquella planta extraña ocasionaba, pero el hombre rubio no lo sabía, ante él parecía una colegiala ebria intentando seducirlo (con éxito) - …Voy a proponerte algo a lo que no podrás negarte y me recordarás para siempre por eso – la chica habló de forma pausada, no entendía porqué pero su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder así que avanzó hacia su perplejo líder - ¿Hanji Zoe qué ocurre? – el hombre dio un paso atrás – Hace calor ¿Cierto? – la temperatura corporal de la mujer se había elevado así que se quitó la capa y la chaqueta mientras avanzaba hacia el tipo rubio para hablar de sus preciados titanes (según ella) – Oye es tarde… deberías irte a dormir – Smith dio un paso más, hacia atrás, porque la chica casi lo había alcanzado – Señor… yo quiero que… esta noche… usted me… no, no … quiero que usted y yo – Zoe alcanzó por fin a su líder que estaba contra la pared – Es algo que … he pensado desde hace mucho – dijo empeorando la situación, el pobre Erwin Smith había comenzado a sudar incómodo por tener a la científica quitándose la ropa en su habitación y por la noche – Oye Hanji creo que no deberías… - comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento la chica se desmayó entre sus brazos fuertes, él la sostuvo aliviado de que el momento incómodo se hay acabado sin percances.

…

 _ **Sé que son aburridos los preludios, pero necesitaba contexto… A partir del siguiente cap. Desarrollaré la trama más fluida…**_


	2. 1 -Primera Impresión

_**(Ahora si… estoy lista para la acción y el lemon…)**_

 **Capitulo 1: Primera Impresión**

Los tres rufianes debieron levantarse temprano porque era el día de las pruebas, y a medida que pasaban por cada una demostraban que habían nacido para formar parte de la legión de reconocimiento, pero de los tres quien más destacaba era ese joven pálido, con cabello negro, parecía que su pequeña estatura y su cuerpo delgado le daban ventaja en cuanto a velocidad y agilidad, pero ¿Qué hay de la fuerza? ¿De dónde provenía? Todos las personas que tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo quedaron sorprendidos por su destreza natural y su gracia, casi elegante al moverse.

Solamente le restaba una prueba y se trataba de la prueba con el equipo de maniobras 3D – Bien espero que estés listo… - dijo el pobre soldado que había sido asignado para vigilar a los tres reclutas revoltosos – ¡Aguarden! – escucharon una voz femenina gritar – Ay rayos, ahí viene… - el rostro del soldado de mayor rango se tornó pálido, Levi lo observó con su gesto habitual de "Voy a matar a todos" y se sorprendió al notar lo nervioso que este se había puesto el otro sujeto, pero no dejó que su curiosidad lo venciera y no giró para ver al monstruo al que le temía su "superior" (aunque odiaba pensar en esa palabra) – Tuve una mala noche es por eso que llegué tarde… Todo el mundo habla del pequeño raro que se nos ha unido… dicen que es mejor que todos y que… - la chica hablaba sin parar, parecía una locomotora - ¿Raro? – Levi pensó con molestia – No parece excepcional, incluso es bajito y delgado – Hanji examinó desde lejos al nuevo espécimen que estaba formado en la fila de las especies que quería examinar.

Levi no podía creer el número de veces que esa chica loca y ruidosa lo había insultado en cuestión de minutos, así que por fin giro y la miró con sus ojos grises que fulminan todo ser vivo que los mira, todos menos la mujer castaña frente a él, él se sorprendió porque la chica no se intimidó en lo absoluto (¿Es una chica? Levi no sabría decirlo con certeza) – Hola soy Hanji Zoe de la división de investigación – la chica habló con su habitual tono desenfrenado y enérgico, él la observó con desdén, era una chica alta y delgada, casi carente de figura femenina y unas gafas que complementaban su rostro feliz a pesar del desprecio que él no ocultaba, lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue la cabellera castaña de la chica, estaba sucia y despeinada, era la primera chica de cabello largo que veía – Tsk… Que molesta – el más bajo resopló y volvió su vista al bosque, Zoe tomó una postura más firme y decidió esperar a que el nuevo recluta hiciera su "magia" y así fue, se adentró en el bosque y le permitió ver a sus compañeros lo que tanto habían esperado.

Zoe no lo podía creer, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción deseaba gritar y correr a abrazar a aquel joven de mirada gris. Comenzó a imaginarlo fuera de la muralla junto a ella, ayudándole a cazar por fin a su tan ansiado titán – Con su velocidad y agilidad no será difícil conseguir un titán… Incluso podría traer uno de 10 metros o de 15… nooo estoy siendo muy codiciosa, su actitud será un problema ¡Pero no hay nada que la gran Hanji Zoe no pueda lograr! – dijo en voz alta – Señorita Hanji, otra vez está hablando sola – Moblit habló desde detrás de ella.

…

El día de la misión por fin había llegado, la 23aba expedición fuera de los muros, como una investigadora deseaba medir las reacciones de los tres reclutas al salir de la muralla por primera vez, noto el brillo en los ojos de dos de los reclutas y una pizca de esperanza en los del más bajo.

…

La expedición fue un fracaso y cuando Hanji se reagrupó con Erwin se dio cuenta de que, entre la tormenta algo había salido muy mal y había ocurrido una masacre, un anormal los había sorprendido y como resultado solamente un soldado quedaba en pie, ella sintió mucha pena por él, pero la curiosidad era aún mayor – Un anormal… ¿Cuánto medía? ¿Cómo supo que ese era el flanco más débil? ¿Cómo lo derrotó aquel joven? ¿Producía sonidos? ¿Caminaba en dos piernas o cuatro? – la mente de Hanji estaba inundada de preguntas; sin embargo, no encontraba al superviviente (por suerte para ella, porque en ese estado tal vez él la habría matado por estar más interesada en los titanes que en los muertos).

Mientras tanto Levi, se mantenía al final de la formación, lo bastante lejos de ellos, deseando regresar el tiempo a la noche en que accedió a que sus compañeros lo acompañaran o mejor aún, al día en que decidieron aceptar el trato de aquel extraño – Maldita sea… es mi culpa… Sabía que ellos no estaban listos… - la mente del joven Ackerman giraba en torno a lo mismo, deseaba saltar del caballo y con suerte golpearse la cabeza y morir, aunque con sus reflejos tal vez no serviría de nada ya que en su mente se mantiene latente el instinto de supervivencia.

Los caballos estaban cansados por cargar a todos los heridos, no durarían mucho más, así que decidieron pasar la noche en uno de los castillos que quedan de camino a la muralla, Hanji se retrasó un poco en la fila para ver que curiosidades podía encontrar esta vez en las cercanía, y tal y como lo imaginó, divisó unos hongos de color extraño e hizo una nota mental para volver por ellos, unos minutos más tarde los enfermos estaban dentro del castillo y los caballos descansaban en el establo – Sigue a Mike, él te llevará a tu habitación, consideré adecuado darte un tiempo a solas así que esta noche no tendrás compañero… - Erwin se dirigió al chico de cabello negro y baja estatura, Levi tenía la mirada fija en el piso, a donde quiera que mirara estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros – Vamos, es por aquí – Mike olfateo al muchacho que parecía estar en shock – Vas a estar bien… Solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo el mayor de los dos sintiendo pena por el más joven, lo dejó frente a su habitación y se marchó a buscar a Nanaba.

La tarde avanzaba y había poca luz de día, Hanji logró colarse del castillo sin ser descubierta por Erwin o Moblit, el pobre muchacho debía acompañar a Hanji, por mandato de los superiores, a donde quiera que esta fuera, para evitar que hiciera desastres - ¿Van a revelarme sus secretos? – Hanji hablaba con los hongos mientras tomaba muestras y aplicaba sustancias en ellos, no es que Zoe fuera botánica, porque los organismos más complejos la atraían aún más, pero las plantas nuevas tampoco estaban tan mal - ¿Vas a hacerme daño? Yo no te voy a lastimar – la chica habló con la planta a través del paño que cubría su nariz - ¿Qué pasa si…? – la chica acercó un trozo del hongo a su nariz y lo olfateo con mucho cuidado, pero nada ocurrió – Una más – dijo y volvió a acercarlo a su nariz, pero esta vez lo acercó demasiado y el líquido que emanaba de él se quedó en su piel, ella no pudo ni reaccionar antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Las horas habían pasado y lentamente las paredes de la habitación de Levi se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, el deseaba saltar por la ventana pero su habitación estaba debajo del castillo, el aire no era suficiente – Perdí la cabeza – dijo mientras veía por todas partes los ojos sin vida de sus amigos – Tengo que salir de aquí – corrió hacia el exterior y haciendo uso de sus habilidades se escabulló sin que nadie lo detectara.

-¿Crees que va a estar bien? – Mike veía hacia la ventana de la habitación de Erwin – Él se sobrepondrá o morirá, mañana lo sabremos – dijo Erwin en tono frío - ahora déjame que debo hacer el reporte para el comandante - - Bien, pero espero que no enloquezca y nos asesine mientras dormimos – advirtió Mike – Descuida tengo un buen presentimiento… - dijo Smith y regresó a sus documentos – Iré a ver si ya vendaron la herida de la cabeza de Nanaba… Por cierto ¿has visto a Hanji? - - ¿¡Qué!? – respondió Erwin sobresaltado recordando la noche en la que la chica lo visitó por la noche – No, no la he visto… debe estar en la cocina o en su habitación con sus experimentos raros – el hombre de ojos color cielo se recuperó de su actitud inicial y la disimuló – Bien… - dijo Mike notando la reacción de Erwin pero no dijo nada más.

Hanji comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar el sueño era demasiado pesado, pero poco a poco logro controlarse y recuperarse, todo para notar que se había quedado dormida por lo menos por unas tres horas y para este momento la noche ya había caído al igual que una tormenta, suave pero molesta – Eres un travieso… tú me hiciste esto – Hanji reprendió al hongo, de pronto una nube imaginaria salió de su cabeza revelando lo pensamientos cartoon de la chica, se imaginó a si misma sedando a un titán pequeño con una bomba fabricada con este hongo – Bien… te llevaré conmigo – dijo guardando un poco de la planta en su abrigo, tomó su equipo de maniobras y regresó al castillo.

Los árboles finalizaban mucho antes de llegar al castillo así que se vio obligada a continuar corriendo desde ahí – Por favor que siga ahí – Hanji revisó si aún llevaba el hongo consigo mientras se ocultaba en el lateral derecho del castillo, lejos de la visibilidad de la ventana de Erwin, estaba tan concentrada en no ser descubierta que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando corrió tropezó con algo o alguien… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está en las piernas de alguien – Oh por Dios… Ouch eso estuvo cerca – dijo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de alguien y se ruborizó – Lo sien… ¿Qué demonios? … Pequeño qué haces aquí… ¿Estás bien? – el hombre frente ella estaba inmóvil y parecía que tampoco respiraba – Diablos… ¿Oye amigo estás vivo? – no había señales de titanes así que ella supuso que debió ser otra cosa, deslizó su mano por el cuello de su compañero hasta sentir sus signos vitales – Estás vivo, pero qué… - dijo ella notando que está totalmente empapado y descubierto.

Unos minutos más tarde Hanji había cubierto al novato con su chaqueta y su capa – Vamos amigo, reacciona… Perdiste a tus amigos, pero sabes mi mamá me contó que hace un tiempo las personas creían en un lugar al que van las personas después de morir… se decía que es un lugar hermoso y… y… bueno tal vez no lo creas y yo tampoco – ella fue sincera con su interlocutor zombi, se abrazó a él para darle más calor, tal vez era la hipotermia la que no lo dejaba reaccionar -… Pero sabes si creo en que podemos hacer algo para evitar que más personas mueran, tú tienes el potencial para hacer que eso pase… Quisiera poder estudiarte, saber de dónde viene tu fuerza… tu velocidad… como sea los titanes no nos van a vencer… - finalizó y de pronto sintió como si algo intentara emerger desde dentro del muchacho, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comenzó a gruñir - ¿Vencernos? ¿Vencernos? – dijo con voz temblorosa – No, no nos van a vencer nos van a masacrar – dijo elevando su tono de voz y se giro para ver a la chica a los ojos, sentía como si un volcán estaba a punto de estallar dentro de él – Estúpida cuatro ojos… Crees que esto es uno de tus estúpidos libros, no me interesan los titanes, no me interesa la humanidad, no me interesas tú ni nadie más - - ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó ella con mucha calma, él se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante - ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué estaban empapados? ¿Por qué la chica loca era la única ahí con él? – y de pronto recordó que se sentía perdido dentro de sí hasta que escuchó una voz molesta que le hablaba desde lejos obligándolo a regresar a la realidad – Aun estamos aquí, así que aún quedan esperanzas voy a capturar un titán y… - - Despierta estúpida cuatro ojos, nada va a cambiar esos malditos nos superan en todo... – él se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña como si fuera a ahorcarla – Son más, son más altos, más fuertes, incluso más malvados… - - Sabes… creo que debes dormir – dijo la chica y en un movimiento rápido paso un trozo de hongo en la nariz del chico de cabello negro – Pero qué… - dijo él al notar el líquido pegajoso - … Qué has hecho… - el joven se negaba a caer – Fascinante, te resistes al somnífero – Hanji lo observó – Maldita mujer, me usaste para uno de tus… - dijo y cayó rendido sobre los pechos de Zoe.

La chica estaba más fascinada, por la reacción biológica de su compañero – Y ahora qué se supone que haga contigo – Zoe pensó en que no sabía cual era la habitación de Levi y si se lo preguntaba a alguien descubrirían que ella había salido sola y sin ordenes, así que no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo a su propia habitación – Vaya enano pesas mucho – se quejó mientras cargaba el pesado cuerpo del hombre hasta su habitación, pero por fin había llegado, lo dejó caer sobre la cama y luego se acomodó junto a él para recuperar el aliento cuando unos golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron – Hanji ¿Estás ahí? Soy Erwin – dijo el rubio desde el otro lado – Mierda… y ahora que hago, no puede encontrar a este enano aquí conmigo… estoy empapada y … - la chica pensó en una estrategia rápida.

Del otro lado un Erwin molesto esperaba a que su compañera se reportara, ya que en la cena solo faltaron (además de los heridos) ella y Levi – Ya voy… - la escuchó gritar, la puerta se abrió – Oye Hangi no quiero molestarte pero… - el rostro de Erwin se tornó rojo como un tomate cuando una científica empapada salió cubierta solo por una toalla, el desvió su vista hacia otro lado conteniendo una pequeña hemorragia nasal – Solo quería saber si estabas bien – Hangi sonrió al notar que su idea había funcionado – Estoy bien solo fui a darme un baño y… - - No es necesario que me expliques… partiremos mañana después del desayuno – dijo y se retiró mirándola con disimulo.

Hanji volvió a entrar a su habitación, se puso ropa limpia, una camisa de uniforme que había dejado ahí en la expedición anterior, luego observó a su compañero que dormía boca abajo como un niño en su cama, ella se compadeció de él, había sufrido mucho, era mejor que descansara, la castaña se acercó a él y lo giró hasta que estuvo sobre su espalda – Descuida amigo, te sentirás mejor por la mañana, ahora descansa – dijo y le dio la espalda – Honguito… amigo donde estás – dijo en voz alta luego recordó que estaba dentro de su chaqueta o su capa y ambas estaban en su compañero de habitación – Rayos… Bueno no te despiertes aún ok – le hablo a Levi sin que este pudiera escucharla, luego se inclinó y comenzó a buscar el la chaqueta y la capa – Vamos honguito ¿Dónde estás? – la castaña continuó revisó cada rincón que podía alcanzar evitando tocar al pelinegro – ¡Yahoo aquí estás! – gritó con emoción y se cubrió la boca para no hacer más ruido – Bien amigo espero no haberte envenenado…- ella dijo refiriéndose al hombre que ocupaba su cama, pero en ese momento se paralizó al sentir que algo estaba tocando su pierna justo detrás de la rodilla, Hanji se irguió en seguida para ver con asombro que Levi seguía luchando con el efecto tranquilizante del hongo y la observaba con uno de sus ojos entreabiertos - ¿Estás despierto? – ella dijo sonrojada ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está frotando su mano en mi pierna? – pensaba ella petrificada, con un movimiento rápido como un espasmo, él le halo el brazo y ella cayó sobre él – Oye pequeño cálmate… - Hanji no sabía que estaba pasando ¿El chico estaba pudiendo ayuda? Tal vez no podía respirar, o tal vez intentaba golpearla por haberlo drogado o quizás era una reacción secundaria de esta planta, ella no sabía qué debía hacer, los segundos pasaban y ella estaba sobre uno de sus compañeros, en su cuarto y en su cama…


	3. 2- Primera Impresión II

**Capítulo 2: Primera Impresión II**

Levi despertó lentamente, no podía recordar nada, lo último que está en su mente era intentar salir del castillo sin ser visto y luego de eso no había nada más. Se levantó de la cama y se sorprendió, su cuerpo estaba tan liviano, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, aún tenía un terrible dolor por la muerte de sus amigos, pero ahora tenía determinación a seguir adelante, a luchar y ganar, era como si mientras dormía alguien hubiese implantado esa idea en su mente.

Se acercó a la ventana - ¿Qué mier…? – dijo al ver que estaba en el segundo piso y recordaba claramente que se le había asignado un calabozo como habitación - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó y se sintió horrorizado al ver el sitio donde había dormido placenteramente, estaba sucio, demasiado sucio, incluso la cama tenía manchas de barro, como si alguien hubiese estado nadando en fango y luego solo se arrojó a dormir – Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que vomite – dijo y caminó hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo frente a la mesa de noche – Un diario… "Hanji Zoe" – se leía en el interior – Tsk, esa maldita cuatro ojos… - dijo con desprecio, es curioso porque a pesar de no prestar demasiada atención a nadie, el nombre de la chica ruidosa jamás salió de su memoria desde el día que lo escuchó por primera vez, dejó el diario en su lugar y salió de la habitación acomodando su cabello.

Mike y Nanaba habían pasado la noche juntos, Mike se quedó para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviera bien después de su batalla del día anterior y aprovecharon que todos sus compañeros se estaban preparando para el viaje para poder salir con libertad de su habitación, sin que alguien los viera y comenzaran los rumores incómodos – Te lo agradezco, ahora vamos antes de que el Comandante y Erwin nos asesinen – dijo la chica rubia riendo – Debemos darnos prisa, odiaría no poder volver a ver esa sonrisa – Mike alagó a la hermosa chica y ambos comenzaron a reír, de pronto la puerta de la habitación de Hanji se abrió de golpe y ambos se paralizaron al ver salir a Levi Ackerman, despeinado y sucio de la habitación de la científica (habitación que Hanji debió haber compartido con Nanaba) - ¿Pero que demonios? – dijo Mike mirando fijamente al otro hombre malhumorado que pasaba frente a ellos como si no le importaba lo que los dos mayores estaban presenciando – Esa estúpida cuatro ojos me trajo hasta aquí… ¿Pero cómo? – pensó - y ahora seguramente estoy en problemas – no es que fuera la primera vez que estaba en problemas, si su vida entera era un lío, pero ahora no tenía a dónde ir, además quería estar con ellos quería vengar a sus amigos.

Durante el camino de regreso Hanji se mantuvo a la delantera con Erwin, detrás del comandante – Oye sobre lo de anoche yo quiero decirte que… - - No es necesario, yo no debí ir a esa hora de la noche – dijo el hombre rubio manteniendo la vista al frente, definitivamente (antes de que Levi se ganara su fama) todos los reclutas nuevos deseaban ser como el hombre que ahora cabalga junto a ella, fuerte, seguro, listo, valiente, firme, calculador, inspirador… Vaya, podría pasar todo el día narrando lo que Erwin Smith es. Hanji decidió alejarse pero mantuvo la posición junto a él.

Por fin regresaron a la ciudad, humillados (todos menos Levi) y cansados por el viaje (todos menos Zoe) las personas lloraban y susurraban groserías hacia ellos y cuando por fin llegaron al castillo donde esta la base de la Survey Corps todos se repartieron las tareas, Hanji corrió a su habitación a preparar el reporte casi nulo de lo que aprendió en la misión, lo dejó en la oficina del Comandante y se retiró, con su equipo de maniobras 3D - Hanji eso no es un juguete – Mike solía decir con su típica expresión aburrida, pero la científica amaba usarlo así que lo tomaba cada ve que podía, corrió hacia unos arboles cercanos y se dispuso a probar otro de sus experimentos.

Erwin interceptó a Levi cuando este se dirigía al dormitorio que ahora era un pueblo fantasma, pues el chico de cabello negro era el único superviviente – Sígueme, te mostraré tu nueva habitación – Erwin se mostró más tranquilo, pero aún dudaba de aquel joven y su mirada de asesino, lo dejó en su habitación y se retiró para encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable… Levi corrió a darse un baño, tomó un uniforme nuevo y desechó el anterior, consiguió todos los artículos de limpieza que pudo y pasó las siguientes horas limpiando.

El guapo futuro aspirante a comandante caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación cuando se topó con su amigo Mike – Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? - - Te buscaba – se limitó a decir el tipo con el olfato de sabueso, Erwin intuyó que era algo delicado y solamente asintió, ambos hombres entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Cuando Levi por fin había terminado de asear la habitación, no tuvo más remedio que volver a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, salió al patio, no quería estar dentro de una prisión otra vez, empezaba a sentirse miserable otra vez cuando algo entre unos arboles lejanos llamó su atención, él se acercó, pero retrocedió enseguida al notar que se trataba de la chica loca - ¿Qué demonios haces colgando de cabeza a esa altura? – Levi se preguntó cómo esa chica seguía con vida si era una tonta buena para nada – ¡Hola Levi! – la chica lo saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida – Tsk oye mujer mono, si no sabes usar el equipo, mejor aprende antes de subir a esa altura - ¿Qué no sé usarlo? – Hanji lo miró – Sabes estoy probando mi teoría de que si te mantienes de cabeza… - - No me interesa – la interrumpió el hombre – Oye aguarda no te vayas – él se detuvo y con un salto hacia atrás la chica bajó del árbol con gracia un poco alocada – Escucha sobre lo de ayer… no tuve más remedio que llevarte a mi habitación, pero… - - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - - ¿Qué? … Oh eso… este yo… - la chica se sonrojó de manera casi inocente, Levi lo notó pero permaneció con sus ojos grises y aburridos mirándola y esperando una respuesta – Yo te encontré por casualidad… y tú estabas… y yo tenía el hongo… y todo pasó rápido y… - - ¿Hongo? ¿De qué hablas? – él la interrumpió – Yo hablaba de cómo me llevaste a tu habitación, pero ahora has conseguido mi atención así que termina de hablar de una buena vez, Hanji se abalanzó hacia él y lo tomó de las manos – Por favor, Rivaille no se lo digas a nadie, si se enteran podrían suspenderme, enjuiciarme, matarme o peor podrían despedirme – se inclinó para acercarse al rostro del hombre, este se liberó rápidamente del pegajoso agarre de la chica – Que asco… ve a darte una dicha – dijo sacando un pañuelo - ¿Vas a decirme que pasó o no? Cuatro ojos - - Está bien estabas en shock y yo te cubrí con mi capa pero te pusiste violento entonces yo tomé el hongo que… - - ¡Hanji! – una voz llamó a la chica desde atrás – Ahora voy, Erwin – respondió la mujer – Supongo que te lo contaré después – dijo la chica agradeciendo que la sacaran de un momento incómodo (solo para llegar a otro) se retiró corriendo como una niña enérgica – Tsk estúpida – dijo Levi y se retiró.

...

Por primera vez Levi se presentó a la hora de la cena y comió con sus compañeros, sin mirarlos siquiera a los ojos – Tal vez sea hora de que conozca a estos patéticos – pensó y comenzó a pasar su vista de derecha a izquierda en la mesa rectangular, llegó al final de la mesa del lado izquierdo y vio algo que llamó su atención, dos chicas conversaban, una de ellas era la que él había visto en el castillo cuando salió de la habitación de cuatro ojos (Nanaba) y la otra era desconocida, jamás la había visto, se detuvo a observarla por un momento, hasta que Erwin apareció y le entregó un par de gafas a la chica castaña y al ponérselas él supo que la conocía – Dios..., es cuatro ojos - pensó mientras casi escupe el agua de su boca, él jamás la había visto, limpia y con el cabello suelto y peinado – No luce tan mal… ¿En qué estoy pensando? Es la cuatro ojos marimacho – pensó y retiró la vista en seguida, el resto de la cena transcurrió normal con una que otra mirada de incredulidad hacia el lado donde Hanji, Erwin, Nana y Mike conversaban animados, el ruido era tan molesto que él fue el primero en retirarse.

Normalmente Levi tiene problemas de insomnio, la cama no le parece muy apetitosa para dormir, pero hasta conseguir una silla decente no tiene otra opción que recostarse en ella, comenzó a pensar en el día anterior ¿Cómo llegó a la habitación de la estúpida cuatro ojos? Y a qué se refería ella con un hongo, quería saber la respuesta pero no estaba dispuesto a tener más tratos con ella, el tipo de persona como ella era repulsiva para él, ruidosa, sucia y parlanchina… Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Estaba en un paraje desolado, con hierva muerta por doquier, el viento no soplaba, no había ningún sonido, ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración, con sus ojos fríos y cautelosos observó el entorno hasta que una sensación de frío recorrió su espalda - ¿Qué mierda es eso? – escuchó claramente una especie de gemido, casi sobrenatural, detrás de él, parecía que la criatura que lo emitía estaba siendo torturada lentamente o algo así, la voz claramente no era humana, era una mezcla de voces femeninas y masculinas o tal vez animales, no lo sabía, se giró rápidamente, pero su cuerpo se congeló al encontrarse frente a frente con una espantosa montaña de cadáveres y en la base de la montaña, la cabeza de Isabel y la mitad superior de Farlan emitían gemidos de dolor sobrehumanos a la vez que lo miraban con odio en sus ojos sin vida, Levi sintió ganas de gritar de ira y terror, comenzó a sentir nuevamente que era un error seguir viviendo, cayó de rodillas en la hierva cubriendo sus oídos, sabía que estaba a punto de enloquecer o probablemente ya lo estaba, cuando una voz le habló – … Sabes yo creo que podemos evitar que más personas mueran, tú tienes el potencial para evitar que eso pase… - escuchó y levantó la vista rápidamente, el lugar estaba vacío, no habían más lamentos ni cadáveres - ¿Qué ocurrió? – pensó pero antes de que pudiera ver más sintió unas manos sobre él y despertó.

Estaba en su habitación débilmente iluminada por una vela, Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo, no estaba solo, alguien estaba en la cama con él y lo que era aún peor, ese alguien manipulaba hábilmente su creciente erección, su compañero de cama estaba cubierto por la sábana ocultando su identidad, fuera quien fuera sabía lo que hacia, esas manos lo estaban haciendo sentir lo que no sentía hace algún tiempo, pero de pronto pensó - ¿Quién seria tan valiente o tan estúpido para entrar a mi habitación en medio de la noche y hacer esto…? ¿Será hombre o mujer? – su interior suplicó que por su salud mental ojalá se tratara de una chica… pero qué tal si es un hombre, quien podía ser ¿El tipo raro Mike? … Erwin … sintió una profunda sensación de asco (todo esto lo pensó en cuestión de segundos) no tardó más y retiró la sábana revelando a su compañera - ¿Qué diablos crees que haces cuatro ojos? – dijo con ira, no sabía si golpearla, insultarla o solo dejarla continuar – Hola pequeño… - Hanji lo saludó en un tono totalmente nuevo… ¿Lujuria? ¿Estaba tratando de seducirlo? - Lárgate de aquí tonta… - no pudo terminar si frase porque la castaña introdujo el pene completo del hombre malhumorado en su boca, se sentía tibia y húmeda ¿Cómo era posible que una estúpida nerd con apariencia masculina fuera tan buena en lo que estaba haciendo? – Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te mate… - otra vez se detuvo, ella lamía lenta y sensualmente la extensión de su miembro palpitante, finalizando con pequeñas pero placenteras aspiraciones en la punta, acompañaba su húmedo contacto con el movimiento de sus manos rápidas y suaves además emitía pequeños y excitantes gemidos - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de levantarme y echarla de mi habitación? Y ¿Por qué lo estoy disfrutando? – la chica continuaba introduciendo el miembro de Levi en su boca, tan profundo como le era posible – Deseaba mucho hacer esto… - susurró y volvió a estimularlo, el cuerpo del hombre venció a su mente y antes de darse cuenta había sujetado a la científica de su cabello castaño y marcaba su propio ritmo adentro y afuera de su boca empujando su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, se sentía muy bien, ella era capaz de seguir su ritmo y resistir la potencia de sus embestidas dentro de su boca, el chico de cabello negro estaba a punto de derramarse en la boca de su compañera cuando esta se levantó, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo – No lo soporto más quiero que me lo hagas tan fuerte como puedas – dijo y se colocó sobre él, mientras él la observaba impresionado por lo femenina que lucía sin el uniforme, podía sentir los glúteos de la chica sobre sus piernas - ¿Estás listo? – preguntó como si fuera la primera vez de él, se levantó un poco y colocó la erección de Levi en su entrada - ¡OYE LEVI! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡ERWIN QUIERE VERTE! - los gritos de Mike sacaron al hombre de cabello negro del mejor sueño que había tenido en meses - ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? ¿Por qué soñé con la estúpida cuatro ojos? – dijo mientras observaba su erección…


	4. El inicio

**Capítulo 3: El inicio**

Hanji estaba asustada, por fin el recluta había venido a enfrentarla por lo que pasó de camino a la ciudad, lo curioso es que no estaba asustada de que este chico fuera a lastimarla (Y no porque él no fuera capaz) sino porque él decidiera delatarla o cobrarle esa ofensa de algún modo sujetó fuerte sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos de color gris mientras suplicaba que no dijera nada, pero como él insistía no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad - …pero te pusiste violento así que tomé el hongo que… - estaba a punto de confesar que, en efecto lo había drogado y después lo había llevado pasar la noche en su habitación cuando su ángel guardián llegó justo a tiempo para salvarla - ¡Hanji! – lo escuchó gritar, nunca había sentido tanta alegría por escuchar esa voz fuerte y varonil – Ya voy Erwin – respondió la chica apresurándose a despedirse del chico nuevo – Supongo que te lo diré después… - le dijo y se retiró rápidamente.

Erwin no tenía muy buena pinta – parece que está molesto – pensó la chica mientras se acercaba – Hanji Zoe necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame – dijo él y ella lo siguió hasta la oficina del Comandante, justo cuando estaban en su puerta, el hombre de cabello rubio se detuvo y comenzó a arreglar el cabello de la chica, algo sumamente importante estaba a punto de pasar y el hombre frente a ella lo sabía, así que se esforzó para que ella se viera presentable (tanto como era posible) aunque el recuerdo de la chica desnudándose en su habitación lo ponía incómodo tuvo que finalizar haciendo una nota mental para hablar con la castaña sobre aquella extraña noche - Erwin ¿Qué demonios? – la chica de los anteojos estaba totalmente confundida – Mejor… (cuando terminó de acomodar los mechones de cabello que estaban en la frente de la chica) por favor Hanji, solo no digas nada fuera de lugar… bien entremos – finalizó y la miró con sus ojos azules como el cielo mas profundo.

Después de tocar escucharon la autorización para ingresar y así lo hicieron – Tardaste en encontrarla… - dijo el comandante examinándola con sus ojos cansados – Si, estaba ayudando al novato a adaptarse - - Perfecto, no quiero que tu experimento cause problemas – dijo a Erwin – Así que era cierto, Erwin decidió en persona traer a esos tres jóvenes para reclutarlos – pensó Hanji sorprendida – Bien no estás aquí para escuchar platicas aburridas, gracias a tu excelente desempeño y a las constantes recomendaciones de mi futuro sucesor (miró a Erwin quien se erguía orgulloso de su logro) hemos decidido, bueno él ha decidido crear un puesto especialmente para ti, de ahora en adelante serás la nueva líder del equipo de científicos y con esto… - el comandante continuó hablando pero Hanji ya no lo escuchó, sentía cómo un cúmulo de energía se formaba en su pecho y estaba segura que explotaría en cualquier instante, ella sabía que debía controlarse, pero era casi imposible.

En los establos un par de soldados conversaban – Fue una pena lo que pasó en nuestra última misión - - Lo sé, nuestros compañeros masacrados por un anormal - - La lluvia tampoco contribuyó - - Lo sé, fue una maldita misión suicida… - ambos se vieron obligados a abandonar su conversación y mirar en dirección a la oficina del comandante (al igual que todos los que estaban ahí lo hacían) en lo alto del castillo – Siiiiiii, yahoo! – se escuchaba a la única persona capaz de emitir esos sonidos que todos conocían perfectamente, gritando desde dentro.

Cuando el momento de euforia por fin terminó los dos soldados de rango más bajo se retiraron de la oficina del comandante – Lo siento Erwin, siento haberte avergonzado, pero esto es… es… - Hanji no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos empañando sus gafas – Descuida, el comandante parecía divertido… - dijo el hombre con el rostro completamente rojo – No sé que decir… - en la mente de la científica solo rodaba la idea de por fin capturar un titán y estudiarlo, tal vez con su nueva posición ella lograría hacer que alguien la escuchara – Insististe por mí, Erwin estaré en deuda siempre contigo… - - Oye yo solo lo sugerí fueron tus méritos los que te dieron el asenso - - Te lo agradezco – la chica gritó y saltó a los brazos de su compañero, ahora del mismo rango (no por mucho, pronto él fue ascendido a comandante) él la atrapó y la estrujó con felicidad – Bien es hora de que vayas a festejar – dijo volviendo a colocarla en el suelo, pues el recuerdo había vuelto a su mente (Zoe seduciéndolo en su habitación), ella se quitó las gafas empañadas y se las dio a Erwin como un reflejo involuntario de su cerebro mientras se concentra en otras cosas – Creo me ducharé primero… - dijo y comenzó a correr rumbo a su habitación – Hanji espera tus gafas… - él gritó pero ella ya no estaba escuchando.

Tomó un largo baño mientras pensaba los cambios que haría dentro del equipo de investigación, estaba tan feliz, casi excitada, ella se detuvo a pensarlo durante un segundo, estaba sola, mojada y tenía mucha energía reservada, su mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, pero de pronto se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, necesitaría esa energía más adelante. Para conseguir sus objetivos Hanji al igual que Erwin y Levi habían aprendido a suprimir sus impulsos, incluso sus deseos más básicos.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la cena, ella se había colocado un uniforme limpio, dejó suelto su cabello para que se secara después de peinarlo y se dirigió a ciegas al comedor (había olvidado dónde estaban sus gafas) y se reunió con la hermosa chica rubia que ya la esperaba impaciente en su asiento habitual – Hanji por aquí – la chica levanto la mano y Hanji se dirigió había ella – Hola Nanaba - - Oye qué fue todo eso? - - De qué hablas? - - No trates de ocultarlo, escuché tus gritos desde el patio de entrenamiento - - Yo también lo escuché… - Mike terminó de olfatear a Nanaba y se metió en la conversación – Oh eso… se los diré, pero cuando Erwin esté aquí – respondió y sus rubios receptores no tuvieron más motivo que esperar a que eso pasara.

Nanaba parecía luchar con sus deseos de interrogar a Hanji sobre su "visita nocturna" (Levi) pero Mike no les quitaba los ojos de encima a ambas, pero en cuanto se distrajo haciendo una competencia de bebidas con otro soldado Nana se acercó a Zoe y por fin preguntó – Hanji… Hay algo que he querido preguntarte… - - Si, adelante - - Tú… tú y el novato… - las mejillas de la rubia estaban del color de un tomate – ¿Quién? - - El novato… ya sabes, él y tú… - Hanji no entendía lo que Nana intentaba decir – Queremos saber si te follaste al novato… - Mike volvió a interrumpir, normalmente es muy callado, pero parece que la curiosidad es más fuerte - ¿¡Qué!? – el corazón de la científica comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al fin la habían descubierto, sabían lo del hongo… A ella no le importaba que sus amigos creyeran que ella tenía sexo con el novato a quien apenas y conocía, sino que le preocupa que alguien descubra sus métodos de investigación – Oh no, no es lo que parece – dijo la castaña cuando – ¡Erwin! – otro soldado gritó un soldado, su ángel guardián había aparecido para salvarla de un momento incómodo, de nuevo.

A la mitad de la cena Erwin por fin se hizo presente, trayendo consigo los anteojos de la chica alocada, Mike observó en silencio como su líder le entregaba su objeto personal a la chica y se preguntó por qué los tenía él, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el asesino de baja estatura que era ahora su compañero, lo vio contenerse para no expulsar el agua por la nariz, Mike sabía que algo estaba pasando ahí o algo iba a pasar entre esas tres personas tan diferentes (o entre dos de ellos aunque por ahora eso era difícil de deducir). La noticia por fin llegó de la boca del propio Erwin Smith los más cercanos abrazaron a la científica y comenzaron a festejar en secreto pues nadie más sabía sobre el ascenso, cuando la cena estaba a punto de finalizar, Nanaba se acercó a Hanji y susurró – Es guapo… - - ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - - El novato, es guapo, con ese semblante tan amenazador, aunque ya sabes a mi me gustan más… altos - - Estás enloqueciendo yo no tengo tiempo para buscar amores y mucho menos revolcones de una noche - - ¿Estás segura? – los ojos azules de la chica miraron a Hanji esperando una respuesta, a pesar de esa afirmación la científica ni siquiera imaginaba que hace tan solo unas noches estuvo a punto de conseguir uno con su futuro comandante – Oh mira, ya se va, tal vez podrías acompañarlo, la noche es fría y tal vez te haga bien un poco de calor – dijo con un guiño, Zoe se sonrojó y observó como el hombre más bajito se retiraba con su habitual gesto de odio.

…

(Después de recuperar el diario de la soldado caída…)

Las cosas se mantenían frías entre Hanji y Levi, parecía que ninguno quería acercarse demasiado al otro, los grupos a los que ambos pertenecían fueron enviados a investigar la zona – ¿Acaso nunca sonríes? – ella rompe el hielo – ¿Eso importa? - - Supongo que no… aun así quiero saber… - él evadió la pregunta - Deja de hablar mientras vas a caballo o acabarás mordiendo tu lengua, cuatro ojos – pero su mente le jugó sucio – "En ese caso mejor la muerdo yo…" – él pensó y rápidamente se preguntó qué fue eso, por qué esos pensamientos son recurrentes cuando está junto a ella – Sabías que estos árboles tienen un ancho de… - Hanji continuaba hablando sin notar que su compañero luchaba consigo mismo, aunque claro, por la expresión inquebrantable de Levi nadie podría notarlo jamás – Esta chica es muy sucia, parece un estúpido hombre cuatro ojos, no tiene ningún atractivo, es fuerte e intrépida, siempre está de buen humor y es muy ágil y apasionada y… - él se detuvo y sacudió sus pensamientos lo que empezó como una lista de defectos se había convertido en una lista de virtudes.

Hanji detuvo su caballo repentinamente - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo y saltó hasta el suelo – Estúpida cuatro ojos ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Debemos volver ahora – - Prepara tu equipo 3D – dijo ella con seriedad y se internó en una sección de maleza que estaba lo suficientemente alta como para cubrirla – Vuelve aquí, tonta, no podemos separarnos, si vuelvo sin ti Erwin se infartará – dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Cuatro ojos? – volvió a preguntar, miró en todas direcciones y no había señales de Titanes, pero aún así la mujer no respondía – Tsk estúpida – dijo y saltó del caballo y se internó por mismo camino que Hanji.

Hanji observó unos ciervos que bebían de un pequeño rio y se preguntó por qué razón los titanes no los atacaban – Debo volver o Levi explotará por la ira – la científica sonrió imaginando el sermón que este le daría al volver, un sermón de cuatro o cinco ofensas, comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando logró ver el uniforme café y verde de su compañero malhumorado; Levi avanzaba en silencio sabía que, en cuanto se acercara a la mujer la escucharía por lo ruidosa que esta es – Tsk esa estúpida cuatro ojos se puede quedar aquí con sus amantes los titanes si quiere, yo me largo – pensó pero justo en ese momento sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, su espada tardó 3 segundos en ser desenvainada y se giró lo más rápido que pudo – Tranquilo pequeño, soy yo – dijo Hanji desde el suelo mientras se retorcía por la risa – Cierra la boca, lunática o traerás a los titanes hacia nosotros… - - ¡Debiste ver tu cara! – La científica no paraba de reír – Pude matarte ¿estás consciente de eso? - - Pero no lo hiciste así que puedo seguir riendo – dijo la chica y volvió a reír desde el piso – tsk – él iba a comenzar a caminar de regreso cuando entre risas y por accidente ella lo obligó caer al suelo sobre ella – Estás loca, estúpida cuatro ojos – dijo aún más molesto, pero en ese momento Hanji dejó de reír, Levi estaba sobre ella, con el rostro cerca de sus pechos y tenían las piernas entrecruzadas – Lo siento, no, no volverá a suceder – dijo ella como hipnotizada por el gris de aquellos ojos pequeños – Más te vale o te hare pagar – él la amenazó – O tal vez debería hacerte pagar ahora mismo… – pensó echando un vistazo a los pechos de la chica, que estando cerca eran aún más notorios, parece que el tiempo se ha detenido y ambos deciden sin palabras si quedarse o levantarse, si moverse o seguir inmóviles, si tocarse o alejarse, parece una mala idea, pero ya están ahí.

Los demás soldados del grupo de ambos los alcanzaron al fin, pero solo encontraron un par de caballos - ¿Qué ocurrió? - - ¿Crees que sigan con vida? - - Por favor… Es Levi, es obvio que sigue con vida… y Hanji solo basta que se ría para alejar a los titanes – todos comenzaron a reír – Aguarden… si siguen vivos, por qué los caballos de ambos están frente a un área así de cubierta – ¿Acaso vieron un anormal y se ocultaron? - - Imbécil tú eres el anormal… - - Además por qué se ocultarían - - Acaso ellos dos están… - los soldados hacían especulaciones sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, mientras dentro de la maleza a varios metros de ellos, había dos personas en el piso decidiendo si era correcto o mejor lo dejaban pasar.

Las mejillas de Hanji se tornaron rosa y Levi se percató de la tierra en sus manos – Estúpida cuatro ojos, mira lo que hiciste – él se levantó furioso y volvió a caminar hacia los caballos, estaba molesto por la actitud infantil de su compañera, pero lo utilizó más como una excusa para marcharse antes de que la chica pudiera sentir el inicio de su incómoda erección…


	5. Una pausa corta

**Capítulo 4: Una pausa corta**

Para cuando Erwin fue ascendido a comandante, Levi se había hecho una fama inmensa, incluso había recibido un sobrenombre: El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ahora tenía su propia escuadrón de expertos asesinos de titanes que a menudo se encontraban vigilando el trasero de la científica loca, vigilándola por mandato de Erwin - ¿Crees que el comandante sienta algo por la loca? – los soldados (antes del equipo de Auruo y Petra) susurraban y chismeaban - No lo creo, solo mírala… - - ¿Está loca? – - Tal vez - - Tal vez solo la esté follando - - Pero es fea - - Oye eso no importa ya sabes que para el sexo solo se necesita un pequeño y húmedo agujero para poder meter tu… - - ¡SOLDADOS! Si ya que tienen tanta energía ahora harán doble turno de entrenamiento – Levi no sabía porqué esa clase de comentarios lo hacían sentir muy incómodo y furioso.

Hanji por su lado había conseguido el permiso de atrapar titanes y desde que atraparon a los primeros se olvidó por completo del contacto humano y se dedicó de lleno a estudiar a esos seres gigantes, la loca de los titanes solían llamarla a sus espaldas, porque a pesar de que era amistosa nadie dudaba de que tenía (y aún tiene) la capacidad de asesinar a alguien de varias formas, tal vez esa forma de ser, inescrupulosa era lo que la hacía resaltar de entre las demás chicas ante Levi.

Hasta antes de obtener el permiso de cazar titanes las cosas entre Levi y Hanji avanzaban de prisa sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, en las misiones cabalgaban uno al lado del otro, durante la comida se sentaban juntos o cerca, Hanji intentaba hacer que el (ahora hombre) de ojos grises se relajara un poco y él intentaba protegerla de su propia locura siempre que podía, Erwin solía enviarlos juntos o muy cerca cuando salían de la muralla, tal vez porque había notado que, de todos los soldados Levi parecía más cómodo (por así decirlo) con la chica de cabello castaño, él jamás sonreía, pero cundo estaba con ella pronunciaba más de dos palabras y además hacía bromas sobre la personalidad y los anteojos de la morena, pero eso cambió cuando el comandante se vio obligado a nombrar oficialmente a Moblit como el asistente de Zoe, una especie de guardián (y barrera anti Levi) que siguiera a todas partes a la chica intrépida, después de que ella llegara sangrando por la nariz y los oídos tras intentar una nueva maniobra frente a un titán, luego de eso Moblit tuvo que hacerse cargo, alejando sin querer a Ackerkam de ella.

Pero ellos volvieron a juntarse cuando la muralla Maria cayó, desde ese día no tuvieron jamás un día de paz, las expediciones fuera de la muralla se había convertido en las expediciones fuera de Rose, la muralla Maria era ahora el exterior, el equipo de investigación siempre estaba en la vanguardia gracias al entusiasmo de Hanji, quien siempre era vigilada atentamente por Moblit y Erwin, parece que el comandante había visto el gran valor de la chica y había decidido en secreto (por el momento) nombrarla su sucesora. Levi se mantenía ajeno a las relaciones que sus compañeros entablaban; Sin embargo ya había escuchado de la profunda admiración que Moblit sentía por su líder y eso lo intrigaba, por otro lado Zoe había escuchado los rumores de lo que la hermosa Petra sentía por su valiente Capitán, ellos fingieron no prestar atención a los rumores que crecían entorno a ellos, aunque nunca se atrevieron a acercase demasiado hasta el día en que se descubrió la identidad de los titanes: Colosal y Acorazado.

Levi había quedado herido después de rescatar a Eren de la titán femenina así que no pudo asistir para rescatarlo nuevamente del titán acorazado, Hanji tampoco pudo asistir por las lesiones que el titán colosal les había causado a varios miembros del equipo. La misión fue un éxito porque Eren estaba a salvo de nuevo dentro de las murallas, pero algo más ocurría, Zoe es una chica muy fuerte, pero esta vez parecía que algo andaba mal con ella, no había querido salir de su habitación, ni siquiera había querido visitar a Erwin quien también se recuperaba de su brazo cercenado.

Esa mañana Levi estaba en la habitación del Erwin cuando el asistente de la científica apareció – Comandante tengo el primer informe de los resultados que obtuvimos… - - ¿Moblit? Qué ocurre por qué no vino Hanji en persona? – Levi miró con disimulo a su líder – Lo siento señor ella sigue indispuesta - - Ya veo… Y ella ya los revisó? - - No Señor, se niega a salir de su habitación - - Bien, pues debes llevárselos hasta allá - Erwin mantenía su tono serio o calmado, pero en el interior imaginaba con diversión a Hanji saltando, con el rostro sonrojado por ver que su sueño avanza por fin – Pero, Señor ella no me permite entrar en su habitación… - Moblit tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, Levi le lanzó una mirada de muerte al recién llegado, mientras intentaba no imaginar las veces que el joven había estado dentro de la habitación de la chica y porqué – Si entro sin su permiso tal vez ella me diseccione por venganza – pensaba el joven mientras tanto – Eso es un problema… Bien, Levi llévaselos tú - Erwin por fin se decidió – Ella no podrá asesinarte y dile que debo hablar con ella cuanto antes, que debe presentarse aquí, es una orden – Levi dejó su posición de comodidad y se levantó con pesar – Esa mujer es un fastidio – masculló arrebatándole el papel (con más fuerza de la necesaria) de las manos al asistente de Hanji.

Los ojos grises de Ackerman estaban fijos en la puerta, tocó un par de veces – Lárgate Berner - - tsk, estúpida cómo se le ocurre llamarme así – pensó - Cuatro ojos, abre la puerta traigo ordenes de Erwin – su voz se mantenía tranquila, pero no obtuvo una respuesta – Te dejaré esta mierda aquí, más te vale ir con él después – gritó y cuando estaba a punto de meter el papel por debajo de la puerta se detuvo – Erwin me envió porque seguramente quería que la llevara ahora y si regreso sin ella me enviará aquí de nuevo… Que fastidio – pensó y se puso de pie - Cuatro ojos, si no abres entraré a la fuerza - – Lárgate – ella volvió a gritar - ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme algo como eso? – él pensó sorprendido.

La puerta de abrió de golpe y Levi entró en la habitación, Hanji ni siquiera se movió, estaba recostada en su cama en posición fetal, totalmente arropada - ¿Idiota qué crees que haces? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Vas a morir deshidratada – dijo avanzando hacia ella, pero ella no reaccionó ante su voz – Te traje el informe de tus nerds… Además Erwin quiere verte ahora mismo, así que ponte de pie y báñate porque estás hecha un asco… Si no sales dentro de 5 minutos llevaré tu pesado culo arrastrando hasta… - él se detuvo, estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Eso fue un sollozo? – perece que Hanji se contenía, esperando a que Ackerman se marchara.

El pelinegro se giró – ¿Oye cuatro ojos estás bien? – esta vez ella no lo pudo resistir y sollozó de forma casi inaudible - ¿Pero qué diablos? – Levi no creyó ver jamás lo que estaba viendo ahora – Oye Hanji yo… - - No quiero ir, no iré a ningún maldito lado así que lárgate de aquí idiota – el hombre estaba en shock, no podía creer que alguien así tuviera las agallas para insultarlo - ¿Qué dijiste? - - Acaso eres sordo? Vete de aquí enano – ella volvió a responder sin moverse de su posición - ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? Cuatro ojos de mierda, me importa poco que seas mujer voy a patear tu culo holgazán – Levi se lanzó a ella con furia y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Levi tiene la capacidad para matar a alguien en segundo; sin embargo no le hizo ningún daño, sabía que algo no estaba bien dentro la mujer, entre forcejeos ambos comenzaron a sudar, la sabana se retiró del cuerpo de Zoe y de pronto Levi se detuvo – ¿Eso es? – dijo observando lo que la chica sostenía en la mano derecha – Lo único que me quedó – Hanji giró su rostro hacia un lado y comenzó a llorar nuevamente – Esta insignia fue todo lo que quedo de mi mejor amiga Nanaba… De Mike ni siquiera esto se pudo recuperar – las lágrimas salían sin parar de los ojos de la científica, Levi nunca creyó ver así a la mujer más fuerte que conocía.

Ackerman soltó las muñecas de la chica, pero permaneció sobre ella – El hongo… tú me encontraste afuera y me drogaste – dijo Levi viéndola fijamente – Lo siento, yo solo intenté evitar que tú… - - Que yo hiciera algo estúpido, además fuiste quien me inspiró a seguir luchando – él colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Hanji y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara - ¿Te diste por vencida? ¿Acaso no piensas hacer que la muerte de la rubia y el sujeto raro no sean en vano? ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? Tus amigos murieron, pero tú sigues aquí y es tu responsabilidad guiar a tus científicos para encontrar las respuestas – Zoe dejó de llorar, como si algo hubiese estado nublando su visión y Levi Ackerman hubiera llegado a quitarlo para siempre - Yo… Yo creo que tienes razón… - dijo y ambos se quedaron en silencio con sus rostros a muy corta distancia.

El calor de ambos se mezclaba, en esa mañana que anunciaba que peores tiempos se avecinaban pero que a pesar de eso aún había esperanza, Hanji nunca había notado lo hermosos que eran aquellos pequeños ojos de color gris y comenzó a imaginar el sinfín de secretos que ocultaran.

Siempre pensó que los titanes ocultaban muchos secretos y que ella había nacido para descifrarlos, pero en este momento solo siente la necesidad de conocer todo sobre el soldado valiente que está sobre ella – Oye Hanji… - él interrumpió sus pensamientos – En verdad eres mujer… - dijo el hombre - ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué estas hablando? – él le indicó con la mirada que viera hacia abajo y así lo hizo, parecía que sus mejillas iban a estallar cuando se enteró de que estaba en ropa interior y que por el forcejeo sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, como resultado la rodilla de su compañero estaba totalmente pegada a su entrepiernan incluso podía jurar que lo sintió moverse para poder sentir más de la intimidad de la científica, Hanji se quedó en shock – Tsk ¿Acaso nadie te había visto desnuda antes? – Levi pensó en lo linda que se veía sonrojada de esa forma casi infantil.

Después de maldecir y cubrirse con la sábana nuevamente, por fin la chica estuvo lista para hablar – Tienes razón, la muerte de mis amigos no será en vano… Por favor llama a Moblit y dile - - No hasta que no te pongas ropa – él la interrumpió abruptamente - ¿Qué? Por supuesto que voy a cambiarme no iré a ver a Erwin desnuda… - - No, no lo harás, ponte ropa – sonó como una orden – Tsk tonta cuatro ojos – dijo viéndola por última vez.

Salió al pasillo respirando profundo y agradeciendo que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo apretado que estaba su pantalón - ¿En serio lo había disfrutado? incluso estuvo tentado a hacerlo con su mano y por qué no, ir más adentro, bajo su ropa interior – él sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos e intentar hacer que su compañero dentro de su pantalón volviera a dormir – Oye Hanji necesita que vayas a su habitación y dile que vaya con Erwin después - - Muy bien, Señor Levi – Nifa respondió, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no quiso enviar a Moblit y en su lugar envió a la chica.


	6. 5-El encuentro

Capítulo 5: El encuentro.

Tan solo unas horas más tarde Hanji ya se había reunido con su equipo y había viajado a Ragako (el pueblo natal de Connie) para estudiar al único titán que había sobrevivido "la madre de Connie" la científica siempre ha tenido un fuerte instinto de protección hacia los suyos pero esa tarde, el ver al chico llorando por el estado de su madre hizo que su instinto materno se activara y se empeñó aún más en encontrar una solución al problema, la chica castaña siempre pensó que buscaría la forma de eliminar a los titanes, pero ¿Qué tal si esos titanes son en realidad humanos? Y si es así ¿Pueden volver a ser normales? Connie lloraba en silencio mientras Hanji reprimía sus deseos de abrazar al joven soldado.

Solo un día después una hipótesis estaba lista, las pruebas que la respaldaban no eran claras; Sin embargo la aguda mente de la chica le decía que se dirigía al lugar correcto.

Por su parte Levi, estaba reunido con Erwin y Pixis en la habitación de Smith, ambos hombres hablaban y aunque él estaba "prestando atención" había algo que no abandonaba su mente: No se había atrevido a buscar a la chica de cabello castaño otra vez, él había hecho suficiente por ella, solo con las palabras de "aliento" que le había ofrecido el otro día, el día en que la vio en ropa interior (por primera vez) su abdomen estaba a la vista, también la piel bronceada de su vientre y las piernas de la chica se aferraban a su cadera… su pierna hizo contacto con el calor de la entrepierna de la científica ¿Estaba húmeda? ¿A qué sabe? ¿Cómo se ve totalmente desnuda? ¿Cómo se escucharán sus gemidos? Sin que Levi lo pudiera evitar, los pensamientos regresaban a su mente.

Desde que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento la persona con quien más ha convivido ha sido con esa extraña chica loca por los titanes y llegó a su mente el pensamiento de cómo él prefiere pasar sus horas libres limpiando el espacio personal de la científica, en cómo al terminar de limpiar él se detiene y se queda ahí solo viéndola trabajar, incluso en las veces que la ha obligado a ducharse solo para poder estar cerca de ella, porque a pesar de que le desagrada que ella sea tan descuidada, él prefiere ducharla antes que simplemente alejarse.

Después de que Hanji les notificara su nueva hipótesis sobre los titanes-humanos, todo se volvió un caos, Eren tuvo que ser escondido para que la policía militar no lo arrestara e intentara sacrificarlo, el nuevo escuadrón de Levi se había ocultado en el bosque esperando a las instrucciones de su capitán, quien apareció al fin para criticar la ineficiencia sobre la limpieza de sus subordinados, luego llegó el escuadrón de investigación y con ellos obviamente apareció Hanji, pero esta vez era diferente, lucía derrotada y confundida, nadie lo notó, nadie excepto el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, habían pasado algunos días sin que el hombre de ojos grises viera el cabello desastroso de la chica y ahora que estaba frente a él era obvio que algo no estaba bien con ella nuevamente.

...

Esa noche mientras los soldados preparaban la cena Levi siguió a Hanji y a Moblit hacia el bosque _(si lees el cap 52 del manga notarás que los soldados están solos al final)_ él detestaba cómo el imbécil Berner la perseguía a dónde ella fuese – Líder de escuadrón, aquí no es seguro - - Moblit, vamos amigo, dame un respiro… Solo déjame sola, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola… - - Pero líder… si le pasa algo malo el comandante Erwin me va a asesinar… - dijo el chico con temor en su voz – Tsk, ese inútil… Yo mismo lo mataré si no se va de aquí ahora – pensó el hombre de cabello negro – Moblit, retírate es una orden - - pero… Está bien, pero no tarde mucho Hanji-San o el capitán Levi me matará por dejarla aquí en el bosque – Berner dijo con autentico terror - ¿Cómo lo supo? – Levi se sorprendió ante el comentario y observó desde las sombras cómo el asistente de Hanji se retiraba – Ya era hora… - dijo él y observó cómo la castaña caminó unos cuantos pasos y cayó de rodillas – Esa estúpida cuatro ojos… - Levi se acercó – No lo sabía… creí que ahí sería seguro pero… ya veo que ningún lugar es seguro… - - Tsk y aun así estás aquí en medio del bosque y sola - - No estoy sola ¿O si? - - Hum ¿Sabías que vendría? - - No… - Levi se quedó en silencio y se sentó al pie del árbol más cercano junto a Hanji, lo curioso es que la chica se negó a estar con Moblit pero no rechazó la compañía de Ackerman – La muerte de Nick yo la ocasioné, fui una tonta al creer que… - - ¿Lo amabas? – él la interrumpió - ¿Qué? Claro que no - - Entonces no veo porqué seguir pensando en eso… - - Levi (Hanji se acercó hasta estar frente a él) yo fui quien lo llevó al cuartel y… - - ¿Recuerdas el rostro del hombre que lo hizo? - - Claro que si… - ella respondió en un tono siniestro – Bien creo que podrás tener tu venganza, pero por ahora necesitas concentrarte en ayudar al mocoso con su estúpido titán - - Eren… Eren es un titán… Diablos esa fue la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido… Tú si que sabes levantar el animo – dijo un poco más animada, pero su mirada aún era triste - tsk – Levi desvió la mirada, Hanji puso sus manos en las piernas del hombre malhumorado - ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podremos lograr con ese titán? Es especial, el niño es especial de verdad – Levi frunció el entrecejo – Cuantas cosas podré probar en él, Es tan hermoso, es... - Hangi continuaba hablando con emoción - Tal vez él debería estar aquí contigo – Levi dijo repentimanente - ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – él no respondió, solo retiró las manos de la científica de sus piernas – Todo es fantástico, hay una esperanza, pero no sé si seré capaz de contribuir con algo… - dijo ella volviendo a su posición inicial, entre las piernas de Levi pero sin tocarlo - …La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué haré, ni siquiera sé si soy la indicada para… – - El mocoso es quien debe preocuparse por hacerlo bien… tú y Sasha son las personas más locas que hay aquí, pero solo tú puedes ayudarlo - - ¿En serio lo crees? – ella saltó y se acomodó como una niña en el regazo del hombre, quien se quedó petrificado durante un segundo - ¿Qué diablos? – él intentó apartarla pero ella se aferró a él y el calor de su cuerpo se le hizo agradable – Estúpida cuatro ojos – murmuró y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, ella se acomodó, parecía tan pequeña e indefensa, no tenía idea de cómo esa mujer excéntrica y fuerte había ido a parar entre sus brazos y lo más raro era que ambos estaban sospechosamente cómodos – Levi… regresemos antes de que Jean se pelee con Eren… - - Tsk, no somos sus padres… saben que no tendré piedad si se cagan en esto – ella comenzó a reír y luego lo miró fijamente, ninguno dijo nada, solamente se quedaron ahí mirándose el uno al otro - ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ninguno se movía ni decía nada, una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hanji – Creo que sé por dónde empezar… Lo haremos, mañana comenzaremos los experimentos.

…

Las pruebas en Eren iniciaron al día siguiente y aunque fallaron, los ánimos de Hanji se mantenían firmes – ...Así que podré arreglármelas sin que Mikasa me corte en pedazos… - Hanji bromeó ante un Eren debilitado por sus experimentos fallidos al endurecerse, Levi miró con recelo a la chica Ackerman quien se mantenía fría y atenta – tsk como si yo fuera a permitirlo… – pensó el hombre y luego se sorprendió a sí mismo planteándose la idea de ser capaz de dañar a la chica si llegase a poner en peligro la vida de Hanji, sacudió sus pensamientos ¿Qué estaba pasando? La sonrisa de Zoe no salía de su mente y cada vez que pensaba en ella la podía ver desnuda en su cama otra vez, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, él era por lo menos 10 cm más bajo que ella pero ella se acoplaba muy bien en él, Levi se había amoldado a que esos pensamientos fueran recurrentes en su mente, mas no se imaginaba que Hanji, por su parte no había dejado de pensar en lo bien que se sentía el calor de los brazos musculosos de Levi alrededor de ella, él había logrado, con un solo abrazo, lo que nadie había conseguido antes, sacar su mente de los titanes y tomarla para él, ella sentía una sensación que jamás había experimentado, una especie de agitación en sus entrañas cada vez que el hombre de baja estatura la miraba fijamente, se sentía como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en su interior, otros hombres le habían gustado en el pasado, (Como el excomandante Shadis) pero Levi era diferente, era capaz de sacudir hasta sus pensamientos más arraigados con tan solo su voz.

…

El plan para capturar a los aleados del enemigo, funcionó muy bien, pero en lugar de encontrar otro enemigo encontraron un aliado, el señor Reebs, decidió ayudar a la legión de Reconocimiento con sus planes y entonces algo importante pasó, Levi y Hanji se conocían tan bien que podían comunicarse sin palabras, Hanji podía entender y traducir lo que él quería decir realmente en sus largos y perversos discursos y él podía anticipar la presencia de ella, también sabía que podía persuadirla si era necesario, pero cuando atraparon al soldado de la policía militar y lo llevaron al sótano para torturarlo juntos, algo sorprendente ocurrió, Hanji no era el tipo de mujer que se espantaría al ver la sangre de alguien más y mucho menos se limitaría al imponer su propia justicia. Ni los gritos del pobre hombre o el mal olor del lugar fueron suficientes para calmar la erección que crecía dentro del pantalón del hombre de cabello negro.

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la chica frente a él, que parecía gozar con cada agresión hacia su presa (El policía militar Sanez) - ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – Levi se mantenía sereno, pero no podía evitar el deseo de querer asesinar de una vez por todas al hombre ruidoso y tomar Hanji en ese mismo momento, tal vez incluso lo habría intentado de no ser por el molesto asistente de la científica, que estaba ahí parado registrando la información importante que pudieran conseguir; la sangre salía del hombre cubriendo partes del cuerpo de Zoe y por más asqueroso y antihigiénico que esto fuera a él no le importaba él solo podía pensar en desnudarla.

Hanji estaba sintiendo tanto placer al vengar la muerte de Nick, que se olvidó de que debían obtener información del sujeto, estaba arrancándole los dientes más por el gusto de verlo sufrir que por las respuestas… Al finalizar y jugarle sucio con su propio compañero (tendiéndole una trampa), Levi y Hanji se sentían felices porque, aunque no habían obtenido información relevante, sabían que el hombre torturado no tardaría en hablar – Eso fue… - Hanji no encontraba las palabras - … Estimulante – dijo con una sonrisa brillante, él casi pudo sonreír al ver el estado de animo de la científica, al llegar al comedor, el escuadrón de Levi se alteró al ver el estado en el que habían salido los lideres – Si ya terminaron de cagarse en sus asientos, pueden irse a descansar… Hanji y yo haremos la primera guardia – se dirigió a sus subordinados que los observaban con rostros pálidos – No se preocupen pronto tendremos lo que deseamos… - dijo Hanji y salió de la cabaña – Mikasa y Connie, ustedes harán la segunda guardia, luego Jean, Sasha y Armin… - dijo y se retiró.

Hanjí estaba en la oscuridad limpiando su rostro con su camisa llena de sangre - ¿Qué crees que haces, gafas de mierda? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella – Tenías razón… Al fin tengo al imbécil aquí, frente a mí, no puedo esperar a mañana… Espero que se niegue a decirnos la verdad otra vez – sacó una manzana y le dio una mordida gigantesca – Veo que estás muy animada cuatro ojos… ¿Cómo demonios puedes comer estando tan sucia? - - ¿Sucia? Solo es sangre - - Eres un desastre ¿Lo sabías? - ella sonrió y siguió mordiendo la manzana - ¿Quieres un poco? (Extendió la manzana hacia él) Si quieres solo tienes que decirlo… - - Ven conmigo te quitaré esa suciedad de encima – la tomó de la mano la llevó atrás de la cabaña.

La sangre se deslizaba por la piel de la chica mientras intentaba limpiarla con un trozo de tela humedecida, Levi frotaba con delicadeza la piel de la científica mientras ella lo miraba fijamente hablando sobre lo bien que se sentía, sus manos recorrían de forma lujuriosa las los hombros y los brazos de la científica, sin que esta se opusiera al contacto, ambos se habían quitado la camisa pues el hombre consideraba que era inhumano volver a vestir algo como eso -Su piel brilla con la luz de la luna – pensaba el hombre casi hipnotizado, viendo a través de las vendan, los pezones endurecidos de Hanji - Así que es por eso que a veces puedo ver perfectamente sus pechos y a veces parece que no hay nada ahí dentro – pensó – Oye Levi… - ella interrumpió sus pensamientos – Creo que es mi turno… - dijo y se levantó cediéndole su asiento, tomó otro trozo de tela, lo humedeció y comenzó a frotarlo en la piel del capitán Ackerman, él mantenía su vista en el piso porque ahora los pechos de la chica estaban justo frente a su rostro.

Él respiraba profundamente intentando controlarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía intimidad con una mujer y menos con una que lo atrajera tanto como esa, sus manos que hasta hace unos momentos habían estado torturando a un hombre ahora se sentían tan suaves y placenteras – Creo que ya estás listo… Hace frío, iré por mi chaqueta – dijo ella sonrojada porque se había obligado a sí misma a dejar de tocar los músculos del hombre – Cuatro ojos… - él la detuvo - ¿Sí? – ella observó el agarre firme de la mano del hombre en su muñeca – Creo… creo que si quiero probar esa manzana - - ¿Ah? ¿De qué habl…? – él tiró de su brazo con fuerza y en un segundo ella estaba en su regazo, otra vez – Levi qué diablos… - él sujetó el rostro de Hanji con fuerza y lo acercó al suyo - ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre una molestia para mí? Estúpida cuatro ojos – dijo y puso sus labios contra los de ella, al inició Hanji se paralizó, nunca esperó que aquel hombre que (según todo el mundo) no podía sentir nada, ahora se rendía ante el más básico de los impulsos, fue como si su cerebro (de Hanji) se haya apagado durante unos segundos y luego hubiese vuelto a la realidad - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué él está haciendo esto? – Levi sintió lo rígida que ella se encontraba y pensó que tal vez forzarla a besarlo no fue la mejor idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que tocarla y aunque sea, solo por esa noche tenerla solo para él, el calor de su aliento contra los labios de la chica pareció sacarla de su impresión inicial, él succionó suavemente el labio inferior de la científica, su boca emitió un pequeño sonido al dejarlo, Hanji suspiró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Levi y entonces ocurrió lo que él había esperado, ella se acercó hasta estrechar su cuerpo contra el de él y pasó su lengua suavemente por los labios delgados del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y así uno de los besos más largos y apasionados que han existido sobre la faz de la tierra, comenzó, sus besos eran húmedos y lentos, completamente sensuales, él parecía ser experto (lo que reforzó la teoría de Hanji de que Levi es bueno en todo lo que hace).

Ella se estremeció al sentir las manos tibias de Ackerman bajando por su espalda lentamente, Levi estaba disfrutando cada segundo con ella, en los últimos días no había dejado de imaginar este momento y ahora que estaba pasando no lo desaprovecharía, la piel de Hanji era suave y aunque él se sentía extasiado entre sus labios, no podía evitar desear más de su piel, ella se reusaba a separarse de él, su calor era sumamente agradable y su sabor lo era mucho más, ella se separó de él para tomar un poco de aire y él momento para dirigir sus besos hacia el cuello de la mujer, ella suspiro e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio de acariciarla - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de la científica, pero por más que pensara retirarse no podía hacerlo – Oye… ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo? – ella se exaltó al notar que la venda que cubría su pecho estaba siendo retirada lentamente – Los muchachos… Los muchachos pueden estar por ahí… - - Ya basta Hanji, cierra la boca y disfruta – dijo él con un poco de molestia, molestia que desapareció dos segundos después cuando se reunió por primera vez con los pechos desnudos de su compañera, ella se sonrojó profundamente y él se dio unos segundos para contemplarlos - ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer descuidada y varonil tuviese un par de tesoros hermosos y tentadores bajo esa terrible fachada – rápidamente sacó ligeramente la lengua y la rozó suavemente sobre el pezón izquierdo de la chica, ella emitió un pequeño gemido, que fue el estimulante perfecto dentro del pantalón del hombre.

Sus manos se habían concentrado por completo en acariciar los pequeños y suaves duraznos que tenía frente a él, ella seguía tan sonrojada como al inicio, pero ahora acariciaba el cabello negro de Levi invitándolo a no dejar de succionar su piel, como un reflejo involuntario o primitivo ella comenzó a mover su cadera sobre la potente erección del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él se sorprendió, porque hasta este momento estaba completamente seguro de que, si lograba hacerla suya esa noche, sería la primera vez para ella, la idea comienza a agradarle, una vez que sea suya sabe que no habrá vuelta atrás, pero eso es aún más excitante.

Él deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón de la chica y se sorprendió por la cantidad de humedad que ella retenía, rápidamente comenzó a frotar sus dedos en ella sin introducirlos en su vagina, sabía que esto la pondría nerviosa y probablemente arruinara el momento – Levi… qué estás… haciéndome – ella dijo entre gemidos, sujetándose con fuerza del cabello de su compañero, su mano descendió hasta la erección de él y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, pero poco a poco incrementó la fuerza y la velocidad al igual que él, introduciendo su dedo medio en ella, Hanji lanzó un gritó que fue apagado rápidamente por su compañero al colocar su mano en los labios jugosos de la mujer, ella continuó el movimiento con sus caderas para indicarle a él que estaba cómoda con tener su dedo dentro – No te irás de aquí hasta que te haga mía ¿Me escuchaste Hanji? – él susurró en los labios de ella y luego volvió a besarla con pasión, ella también lo deseaba, comenzó a abrir el pantalón de su compañero para liberar su miembro de su prisión – Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé – pensó Levi esperando con ansias el momento en el que las manos de la "Loca de los titanes" por fin estrecharan su miembro endurecido, no habían dejado de besarse ni un segundo, si hubiese habido alguien cerca no habría tardado en saber que estaban haciendo, porque para este punto Hanji gemía suavemente entre los labios de Ackerman sin importarle mucho si algunos de sus soldados los escuchaban.

\- Estoy lista… Quiero… te quiero dentro de mí – ella dijo mientras jadeaba, esto fue como la más hermosa melodía para los oídos de Levi, quien empujó a la chica y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza por el deseo y el temor de ser descubiertos, de pronto la puerta del frente de la cabaña se abrió, ellos estaban atrás, pero escucharon el inconfundible sonido de madera vieja que esta emitía – Mierda… Mierda – Levi maldijo su mala suerte mientras Hanji se colocaba a toda prisa, cada prenda nuevamente – Entra por aquí yo iré a ver de quien se trata – dijo Levi con su típico gesto serio aunque en el interior deseaba gritar y asesinar al mocoso que se atrevió a interrumpirlos – Mierda… sabía que esto era una mala idea – Hanji se quejo mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás.

\- Capitán ¿Qué le ocurrió? – Mikasa estaba de pie fuera de la cabaña sin saber que acababa de arruinar lo que prometía ser la mejor noche que Levi había tenido en años – Estaba cubierto de sangre y aproveché mi soledad para quitarme esa mierda de encima – él respondió – Pensé que la líder Hanji estaría con usted – Levi caminó para alejarse de la chica Ackerman – Debe estar con el policía – dijo refiriéndose al prisionero, Mikasa se quedó ahí con Levi para hacer la primera guardia, la pobre chica no dormía en paz sabiendo que en cualquier momento vendrían por Eren y ella debía estar ahí para matar a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a intentar dañarlo, por su parte Levi sufría en silencio, las molestias de su erección desatendida y las marcas de las uñas de Hanji en sus hombros.

Al la mañana siguiente las malas noticias llegaron para el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad - ¿Dónde está Hanji? - - Dijo que debía hablar con el señor Erwin y se marchó a toda prisa – Eren había recordado las palabras de Ymir y había dado una pista importante a la futura comandante - Esa cuatro ojos… - respondió Levi de forma seca, como siempre, mientras en el interior se maldecía por haberse debilitado frente a ella.


End file.
